Awaited Reveal
by Innocence's Fool
Summary: For five years Rin has been an agent for the Samezuka Agency after betraying the Iwatobi Agency on his first mission. He's finally gotten his awaited chance to reveal himself to an old team mate from the rival spy agency. Rated T for language, because Rin.


_Yay! My first fanfiction to be uploaded! This five-page-creativity-sucking-monster came up from the depths of my mind that called for a Free! spy!AU. Apparently, I've been watching too much Agents of Shield recently... I hope you enjoy! _

* * *

Rin watched the Iwatobi agent struggle in the restraints his subordinates had placed him in. For once, security had been of use. There was no telling how long the agent had been inside the Samezuka headquarters before he had been caught, but his capture was all Rin could ask of his fellow agents. In fact, he couldn't be more pleased. He had waited years to get his hands on this particular Iwatobi agent.

Too bad that he had been caught so easily. He had been found accessing files from the main frame, though it didn't seem like he had gotten far. The guards that had brought him in for questioning said he hadn't put up much of a fight. It was almost suspicious, but Rin was one to throw caution to the wind sometimes and at the moment he just couldn't help himself.

"I'm disappointed in you." He announced as he stepped out of the shadows, motioning for the guards to leave. They bowed to him, unhanded the agent, and marched out, leaving Rin to smirk at the shocked look the agent gave him when he recognized him. "I would have thought that the Silent killer of Iwatobi would have no qualms with taking out a few guards. You must be out of practice, Haru."

Haru's reaction was priceless. Rin couldn't blame him. Finding out that one of the agents that trained with you was now on the other side of the war between Samezuka and Iwatobi Agencies would leave one questioning reality. He couldn't deny that he had pictured this reunion several times since He left the Iwatobi Training Academy and nothing he could imagine came close to this. The excitement was pumping him up with adrenaline, and the conversation hadn't even started.

"How long has it been since we last talked to each other? A year? Or has it been two?" Of course, Rin already knew the answer. How could he forget? The memory of that last night before he abandoned Iwatobi for Samezuka had kept him waiting to see Haru again. He knew that Haru had wanted to see him too, but the he probably had expected him to come back as well. Despite his cold nature, the water lover had always been the more optimistic of the two. Rin was more of a pessimistic charmer. They were complete opposites and their old friendship most likely didn't make sense to an outsider. But that's what had drawn Rin in. They were perfect mirrors of each other, always loathing the other, yet never able to walk away. The perfect dynamic duo.

Haru stayed silent, but Rin could see the look of betrayal on his face. He had never been one to express feelings, another thing Rin had liked about him. At least he was going to be able enjoy the moment without incessant whining. "You haven't changed at all, have you?" He chuckled. "None of you have. I bet if I had given Makoto the chance he would have tried to mother me back to Iwatobi."

Haru's stoic mask broke in confusion. Rin laughed. "Oh, you didn't know? I was on your last mission at Regions. Who do you think rigged the underwater explosives? Makoto and Nagisa should have told you about their encounter with me." Haru's blue eyes widened. A sly, toothy smile graced Rin's face. "They didn't tell you." Haru was still silent.

There wasn't much to say about what happened at Regions. Samezuka had been tipped off by an anonymous informer that Iwatobi was going to interfere with a deal they were making with one of their clients. The codenames they were given to look out for were Dolphin, Orca, and Penguin. It was laughable how obvious the names were. Haru and he had been two of the four underwater specialist trainees before he had left and he doubted that they could have trained a whole new team in five years. He had signed up to be a stand by agent in hopes that he would get the chance to reveal himself.

The deal itself took place in an underwater warehouse off the coast of Japan. It had been used as a part of agent training in the past, but its depth tolerance was compromised and it was abandoned. Rin had been given the orders to rig the place with bombs in case the deal was compromised. As expected, the fell through when the client's shipment was found empty and an Iwatobi line announced that, "The dolphin has retrieved the package." Rin was given a few minutes to retreat before he was supposed to set off the bombs. In his escape, he ran into Makoto and Nagisa, the two agents he and Haru had trained with. Unfortunately, the chance encounter lasted less than a minute before the bombs went off and it had been ruined by the two idiots' inability to keep their exclamations of disbelief to themselves. They had always annoyed him.

"I'm actually not surprised. It would be just like Makoto to keep that from you." Rin sighed before walking closer to the interrogation table Haru was chained to. "Not like I care." He continued, taking a seat across from the rival agent. He flashed him another toothy grin. "It made this moment that much sweeter."

He was close enough now to see Haru clench his jaw and force a nervous swallow. He holds Rin's gaze easily, but they flicker with doubt and uncertainty. It was enough to remind Rin that they were both still young. He had thought they were young back then, before he had been contacted by Samezuka. Before he had learned of his father's history with them. Before he had been offered a chance of revenge against those who had killed him.

"As much as I would like to catch up," he sighed after a few quiet moments, "I was told this was an interrogation." His smile faded to his usual scowl. He didn't need to screw this up. There were Samezuka agents watching this interrogation, and if they saw any evidence that his loyalty was wavering, five years of trying to prove himself would go to waste. He couldn't risk that. Not this close to achieving his goal. "Why are you here?"

Haru remained silent, fidgeting in the chair that held him. Rin rolled his eyes. "You've already been compromised, Haru. What was you're mission? And don't tell me information Intel, because a simple hacker could do that." He smirked. "We both know that's not what you do. You were always more _physical_."

This struck a nerve in Haru. He lurched forward, only held back by the restraints. His jaw tightened to keep himself from saying anything. Rin smiled. _Now we're getting somewhere..._

"So you still remember our first mission." He remarked in a coy fashion. He leaned back in his chair and looked up in reminiscence. "Ah, what a time that was. We finished with high marks. And that night off they gave us wasn't too shabby either."

They had been so young and stupid back then. Their final test in training had been a level 1 mission. They had completed it a day before any of the other trainees and were told to rest up before rendezvousing with the extracting team. The mission had them so pumped with adrenaline neither of them could sleep. One thing led to another and hormones took control. They had been eighteen. Rin snuck off the next morning before Haru woke up, all according to Samezuka's plan, leaving a note that said he had been ordered to rendezvous early. It was believable enough and no one knew he was missing until six hours later. This was their first meeting since.

"How does it feel, Haru? Your first time is on the opposing side with orders to extract information and dispose of you. Must be heartbreaking. But I bet to a cold blooded assassin like you, it's not that bad." He sneered. "I wonder if you still feel. I remember a time when it took forever for you to open up to any of us."

Haru was shaking now. Rin couldn't tell if it was rage, fear, or something else. Haru had hung his head and his face was hidden. He had to be feeling something, though. He wasn't a robot.

"How does it make you feel?" He asked again.

"...Why..?"

Haru's voice was soft but strong. If he had been emotionally weakened, he didn't show it. Rin hadn't expected for Haru to question him. He raised an eyebrow. "Why what?" he asked. Haru raised his head and looked straight into his eyes. Rin didn't need a verbal answer to know what he meant.

_Why did you leave us?_

_Why are you here?_

_Why did you betray us?_

"Because I found a motivation that defined me." he answered. "And that motivation didn't involve me working for Iwatobi."

"But it involved betraying all of us?" Haru questioned.

"It involved me getting away from an agency filled with lies." Rin snapped. He glared at Haru. "Did you never notice all the lies they told us and the secrets they wouldn't tell us?"

"So? We're spies. Secrets are our jobs."

Rin gritted his teeth. "Our job is to keep secrets, Haru! Not for them to be kept from us!" he shouted, slamming a fist on the table between them. "You're not naïve, Haru!"

"And how do you know you're not still being lied to?"

Rin let out a bitter laugh. "Because Samezuka finally told me the truth that Iwatobi hid in redacted documents." He leaned forward. "Did you know that they have redacted documents on you, too?" He saw the curious look on Haru's face before the agent looked away. He smirked.

"See, you're curious. You do want to know. So why should it be hidden from you?"

"There's a reason it was redacted..."

"Bullshit!" Rin exclaimed. "That's no reason for you not to know what they're are hiding from you! If it involves you, you should know!" He got out of his seat and began pacing the room. "Don't you see? We were searching for ourselves and it led us to them. We were just pawns that they promised to give answers they were never going to give!"

"They gave us answers, Rin." Haru argued. "They told you about your father..."

"What they told us was a lie!" Rin shouted, anger boiling hotter than he had expected. He was a spy. He was supposed to be able to keep his cool in times like this. His nails were leaving marks on his sweaty palms and his jaw ached from his grinding teeth. He needed to steer this interrogation in a different direction. He took a deep, calming breath. "Samezuka told me the truth about my father." he continued, turning back to Haru. "So I repaid them with my services. It was only polite. How could I pass up the deal in the first place? In fact," he chuckled. It had all been for this moment. Haruka Nanase was well known in the spy underground. Samezuka had been watching his movements closely for months and had jumped at the opportunity to enlist him. And who better to convince him to switch sides than an old friend of his who had done the same? " they'd like to offer you the same deal."

It would be a hard decision for Haru to make, but in the end Rin knew he would choose him. He had never shown any sort of affection for any of the others. He could see the distress on the other agents face as the question hit him. Rin turned away and smiled. He wasn't a very comforting person, but a chance to soothe Haru's nerves as he made a life changing decision that would have him cut ties with those annoying, clingy...

"No."

Rin's eyes widened. His head snapped back to stare at Haru in shock. Haru held his gaze with steady determination. His face was stone cold and expressionless. "What...?"

"I said, no." Haru repeated. There was no hesitation in his words. "I will not abandon them like you did to us."

Rin rolled his eyes, ignoring the pain in his chest that Haru's curt words had created. "Oh, please. You actually care about those morons? Don't they annoy you?"

"No more than anyone else. They're my friends, not idiots." Haru said calmly.

Rin gave him a pointed look. "Aren't I a friend as well?" he snarked.

"I wish I could say so." Haru's answer sounded sincere. It irked him.

"And why can't you?" Rin growled.

"We thought you were dead."

It was a short and simple answer. It explained Haru's resentment and the pain he must have felt when the extraction team told him that no orders of early extraction had been sent to Agent Matsouka. The five years apart had taken their toll on Haru as well.

"It made my plan that much easier to lay out. I didn't have to worry about you looking for me." Rin shrugged. "But now you know I'm alive, so I guess you're going to plead for me to come back."

"I'm not pleading."

Rin looked at Haru in concealed shock. "Really?" He sneered. "You'll let me go, just like that?" He turned away in disgust, hiding his disappointment. "I guess you have changed. Still as stubborn as ever."

"Because you're coming with us."

Rin's eyes narrowed in confusion. "What kind of shit are you pulling here? I'm not lea….!" His protests were cut short as Haru lept over the table between them. He was shocked, momentarily wondering what had happened to the handcuffs that had been placed on the rival agent, until he saw them hanging off Haru's wrist with a pick in the lock. He laughed as Haru tackled him. "So you do have a few tricks up your sleeve!"

Haru only gave him a sad look before pinching the pressure point on his shoulder and then the scene faded away.

* * *

He awoke in the infirmary of the Samezuka headquarters with a massive headache and an aching shoulder. He tried to get up, groaning at the surge of pain and the vertigo the sudden movement had cost him. "What the fuck…?"

"They said for you to stay in the bed, Squad Leader Matsouka."

Rin looked to his left to find his trainee shadow, Aiichirou Nitori, sitting in a chair beside the infirmary bed he was on. "What happened after I blacked out?" he asked gruffly. "And stop calling me 'Squad Leader' all the time! It has to be a mouth full."

"I'm sorry! I'll remember it next time, Agent Matsouka!" Nitori stammered in panic. The boy-well, he looked like one, but he was only a year younger- took a deep breath and put on a serious face. "The Iwatobi agent tried to carry you to his rendezvous point where the team he had brought with him were waiting for him. Their mission had been to bring you back to the Iwatobi Agency. At least, that's what Commander Mikoshiba told me…" he ended with a nervous scratch on his head.

Rin could only smile. "That fucker knew the entire time."

* * *

_To note, I don't actively ship Rinharu. To put it in Homestuck quadrant terms, I like it black. I'm more of a MakoHaru and Rinnitori shipper. I know this kind of reads with a lot of missing action that is hinted at, so let me explain. I wanted to write a short chapter story in this little universe I've created here, but I didn't think I had time or even the slightest idea of a plot. So I wrote this to encourage the plot bunny to grow. It still took me about a five days, since finals are are just around the corner and motivation was on the back burner. The story has been defined in my head though, I'm just debating whether to go through with it or not._

_Constructive criticism and reviews are welcome! _


End file.
